oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Cure Max Heart (English Dub)
This is the English dub version of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Names *Nagisa Misumi - Natalie Blackstone *Honoka Yukishiro - Hannah Whitehouse *Hikari Kujou - Hilary Marigold *Mepple - Mepple *Mipple - Mipple *Pollun - Porun *Lulun - Lulun *Dark Zone - Dark Zone *Dark King - Dark King *Baldez - *Circulas - *Uraganos - *Viblis - *Hikaru Kujou - *Zakenna - Zakenna *Nao Tabata - *Miu Kagayama - *Rina Takashimizu - Rina *Shiho Kubota - Shauna Knowles *Yuka Odajima - Emma *Kyoko Mori - Crissy *Natsuko Koshino - Summer *Yuriko - Lillian *Shougo Fujimara - Shawn "Fergie" Ferguson *Kimata - Kossner *Akane Fujita- Alex *Rie Misumi - Mrs. Blackstone *Takashi Misumi - Terry Blackstone *Ryouta Misumi - Ryan Blackstone *Sanae Yukishiro - Mrs. Whitehouse *Aya Yukishiro - Mrs. Whitehouse *Taro Yukishiro - Ken Whitehouse Transformations and Attacks Dual Aurora Wave Heartful Queen Card.jpg Mepple's Heartful Commune form.jpg Mipple's Heartful Commune form.jpg Dual Aurora Wave, the girls shout.jpg Cure Black's transformation nearly complete.jpg Cure White's transformation nearly complete.jpg Cure Black introduces herself.jpg Cure White introduces herself.jpg Together we are....jpg Cure White pointing angrily.jpg Cure Black pointing angrily.jpg Natalie & Hannah: Dual Aurora Wave! Cure Black: Emissary of Light, I am Cure Black! Cure White: Emissary of Light, I am Cure White! Both: Together we are Pretty Cure! Cure White: Evil Spirits of Darkness... Cure Black: ... Return to the abyss where you belong! Luminous Shining Stream Porun glowing as the Touch Commune.jpg Hilary Lightheart says the Shining Stream incantation.jpg Shiny Luminous shines up.jpg Shiny Luminous unleashing the pink and white beams.jpg Shiny Luminous speaking firmly.jpg A big heart engulfing Shiny Luminous.jpg Hilary: Luminous Shining Stream! Shiny Luminous: A Sparkle of Life, I am Shiny Luminous! Shiny Luminous: When one light meets another, their hearts become one! Marble Twister Max Power Cure Black: Black thunder! Cure White: White thunder! Cure White: We step out the darkness and we summon the light! Cure Black: We join together to set things right! Both: Pretty Cure Marble Twister! Max Power! Marble Twister Max Power Sparkle Charge Cure White: We summon our courage with the dark and the light! Cure Black: And our great hope with all our might! Cure Black: Black thunder! Cure White: White thunder! Cure White: We step out the darkness and we summon the light! Cure Black: We join together to set things right! Both: Pretty Cure Marble Twister! Max Power! Sparkle Charge! Extreme Luminario Cure Black: We summon our courage! Cure White: And our hope with our might! Shiny Luminous: Then mixed together with the sparkling light! Cure Black & Cure White: Extreme... Shiny Luminous: ... Luminario! Extreme Luminario Max Power Cure Black: We summon our courage! Cure White: And our hope with our might! Shiny Luminous: Then mixed together with the sparkling light! Cure Black & Cure White: Extreme... Shiny Luminous: ... Luminario! All: Max Power! Luminous Heartiel Action Porun: Repeal the power of darkness! I know you can do it! Shiny Luminous: I summon the courage with the will of light! Then the power of hope with stronger might! Luminous Heartiel Action! Episodes # We are still Pretty Cure?! # Mysterious Freshman # The Legend of Pretty Cure revealed # A Mysterious new ally # A shiny new Pretty Cure! # The Great Shopping Mall Trip #Give Me A Break Already! # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Voice Actors Natalie Blackstone/Cure Black: Rocio Barahona Hannah Whitehouse/Cure White: Michelle Molineux Hilary Marigold/Shiny Luminous: Ashley Johnson Mepple: Roger Rhodes Mipple: Angie Beers Porun: Kris Rundle Lulun: Jessica Boone Trivia Category:Pretty Cure English Dub Series Category:Cardplayer